Out of the Darkness
by XsuperXspandexXpengiunX
Summary: Sakura tries not to meddle in business she doesn't belong, which sends her into a world of vampires. Eventually, she falls in love with one who is trying desperately to fit in, and make his new life like his old one. SasuSaku
1. Intro

So this is my second, and I'm still working on my first. I know, this first chapter is disastrously short, but I'll make them a lot longer in the future. I just got down what I needed for an intro. And, I don't like the mystery aura it has around it, so it won't have it sometime in the near future. I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own anything related to the show – except for the Uchiha and Hyuga clans… and Haku… **

**Prologue**

I looked up at the sky, my eyes attempting to penetrate the darkness. All those scrolls sprawled out across my desk, all those endless nights of studying, it was tiring me out. My eyes glanced at a vague silhouette in the distance, which seemed to be looking for something. It froze for a moment before raced toward me and lunged. My arms instinctively went up to defend myself from the predator… but the impact never came.

**Chapter 1/ Intro Thingy**

I pounded my fist on his door several times before he finally appeared. His onyx orbs rested on me, then a hand gestured me in. He had a confused look, as if saying "Why is she here at this time?"

"Sasuke, I was wondering if you could help me," I said, sitting down on my friend's chair. "It's about all the murders. You're good at piecing things together, I was wondering what you made of this." I tossed him a scroll before lounging back on the chair.

"Hmm…" he said, his stones for eyes had a look of shock in them for a moment before acquiring an amused look. "It's in interesting theory. Just one problem: Who is your mystery vampire?"

That much I didn't know.

"Sakura, I love that you're trying to help, but this isn't your place of expertise. You're our medic, not our detective."

Why was he suddenly so open? I hadn't expected to get that much talking out of him? What was wrong with him?

I just nodded and took the scroll back. "Thanks for your time, anyway," I said and headed toward the door.

I couldn't believe I had a crush on this silent, mysterious thing. Oh well, what's the use fretting over the past? What's done is done.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

I turned around, my hand on the brass doorknob. "Yeah?"

"Please don't meddle in this. I don't want you to get hurt."

I sighed and nodded before leaving. What did he mean? Where did you go when you left me… left us…?

-

-

-

I finally got back to my apartment and placed my theory in the trash. What was the use of helping when the one of the most logical people of the village found my theory silly?

I put my coat in the closet before plopping down on the couch to watch the news. Nothing was new, except that there hadn't been any of the murders for a while. The strange part was that they began to find dead animals all over the place, killed the exact same way.

Enough with the murders already! I flicked the TV off and went to go take a shower. Maybe it'll help me to relax.

**End Chapter**


	2. Discovery

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Naru... oh, what's the use. Pretty much everyone knows this, so I won't go over it.**

I blinked once, twice, three times before my eyes finally adjusted to the light. I couldn't see it, but I could feel my static-filled hair stick up in every direction. My hands flew up in a futile attempt to tame my pink ferocious locks of hair. The hair stayed up in defiance. Finally, after a couple minutes, I gave up on my stubborn hair and went to take a shower.

It wasn't as relieving as the night before, after my talk with Sasuke, but it helped my nest on the top of my head. After the shower I dressed, combed my hair, brushed my teeth, and the usual before heading out on my usual walk through the streets. There was nothing unusual happening at this time of day, just the same old morning.

The sun beamed down upon my skin and the little pebbles in the street shimmered. Each one had its own special glow, but a couple I could pick some out better than others. It was a strange feeling because I felt that some didn't want to be that way, meanwhile others were happy to be so bright and vibrant. Or maybe it was just my imagination. Stop it, Sakura! But no matter what I did, I couldn't escape that feeling.

"A little paranoid, are we now, Sakura-chan?" a masculine voice almost taunted from behind me. I jumped and spun around to see my good friend.

"Naruto-kun! Don't do that again!" I pleaded in a harsh tone. It wasn't supposed to come out that hardly.

"Gomen nasai," Naruto said and bowed slightly, "but it's just so funny to scare you like that!"

"NARUTO!" I shrieked and felt ready to pound him into the dirt. Of course, I restrained myself and sighed. "Please don't do that again."

"Fine," Naruto said reluctantly, although I doubt he really meant it. Typical Naruto, always getting into trouble and on peoples' nerves. Yet, I smiled happily and continued on my way. He followed me tentatively, ready to defend himself if I were to lash out at one of his silly remarks.

He was still following me thirty minutes later. I do not know why, but I think something is wrong. To think that the boy still had the patience to walk around in silence that long while I continued to think through my theory. I glanced at him suspiciously for a moment, and he smiled back. Evidently he caught my peek.

"Where are we going, Sakura-chan?" Naruto finally asked, which broke the silence.

"I don't exactly know," I admitted truthfully. His cerulean eyes were flicking about the outskirts of town. Green lush trees lined the Konoha walls, making themselves at home. "What do you know about the murders?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know," he said quickly.

I looked at him with the same suspicious look as a did before. He cracked.

-

-

-

Who would've believed he and Sasuke were vampires? Who even knew they existed?

I mean, my theory was close to what was actually going on, but there were actually _vampires._

Okay, so apparently there is this huge vampire leader and he wants to make his race known to human, and there is this vampire cop organization that wants to keep them a secret. Now the two sides are battling over the secret in our hometown. Why Konoha of all places? And who all were vampires?

I shut my eyes as I sat back in my recliner. I tried to digest everything, but it was too big of a bite. I knew I was missing something, but what I knew more than anything was that I needed to speak with Sasuke. He always cleared my mind, and I hoped that would still happen even though I knew he was a vampire.

Vampire stuck to my tongue like glue, not wanting to come out. I still couldn't accept that he was the same bloodthirsty villain that's described in fairtales. Maybe he isn't like that, though. Maybe he's the same Sasuke I've always known, but what if he's always been a vampire? I was so confused. Everything ran through my head, clogging my thoughts.

I stood up to give my dear bloodsucking friend a visit.

-

-

-

I knocked on his door, he opened, and I entered. It was the same daily routine, but he seemed even tenser.

"I hear Naruto told you," Sasuke murmured, as if he was being watched.

I merely nodded in reply and let out a small "Mmm-hmm." I don't know why, but his alertness seemed contagious.

"Well, then. We need to get you out of here."

**Sorry it's been forever since the last update, and the short one at that. I'm still trying to build up one step at a time. If anyone has any questions they can just message me, and while you're at that I need ideas. Arigatoo gozaimasu! Sayonara!**


End file.
